The Sun Shines Back
by ArcaneShinigami
Summary: It's been three years since Bella decided to stay with Jacob over Edward. A lot has changed, but their relationship still remains. Jacob seems excited about something; but what could it be? Bella hopes their relationship will blossom further; will it? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: IIIIII DOOO NOOOT OWWWN TWILIGHT!**

**This is the Sequel to "A Different Kind of Dazzling", a story which I just finished recently. If you haven't read that one, don't read this one. Go read THAT one first!!! :D **

* * *

Chapter 1: Catching Up (Bella's POV)

Time sure has flown by; it seemed like only yesterday that I gave my heart completely to Jacob. But it wasn't yesterday, it was three years ago. Three whole years since that very day; I was now twenty-two, and Jake was just turning twenty.

We were still going strong. Sure there had been up's and down's, isn't that normal in any relationship? Well, as normal as you can be dating a werewolf. Not only was he a werewolf, but just a year and a half ago he became the Alpha of the pack. Somehow there was a 'switch' in leadership when all the pack was together one night; Jake said he could feel all his power building up with a new sense of responsibility. Sam gave over his position willingly, ready to be under the originally intended Alpha. After all, he did have a baby to take care of; Emily was pregnant at the time, and now her baby is about a year old. The baby is a little girl by the name of Serrah. She's one of the cutest kids I've ever seen.

I was still living with Charlie in that two-story house in Forks, but ready as ever to find a place of my own! For so long I intended to stay with him because I felt bad thinking about him trying to cook his own meals; or burning down the house for that matter. He was definitely capable of doing that.

Still, after the death of her husband several years back, Mrs. Clearwater had started to hang around Charlie more often. Now it seemed like they were never apart, and I could see a distinct bond building. Perhaps it was abou ttime for me to get out of there so they could become more serious; who knows, maybe I'd end up being related to Seth and Leah?

I had been able to make friends with Leah two years ago. It was difficult, to be sure, because of how bitter and angry she was. That whole incident with her former fiance, Sam, imprinting on her cousin, Emily, had driven her to those measures. She reached out to no one and accepted no pity. One day, I was sitting at the Black's house waiting for Jacob to come home from some rounds when she stepped through the door, hair bristling.

I didn't say anything to her, just watched her hastey actions as she rushed to the fridge and grabbed a 2-liter of Coke, twisting off the cap, then chugging nearly the whole thing down. My eyes widened in amazement as she did so, wondering how someone could drink that fast! Other than the wolf-boys, I'd never seen anything like that. When she was done, she dropped the bottle on the floor and looked at me, eyebrows knitted, "What?" she spat, "What do you want?"

I shook my head, gulping lightly, "N-nothing." then turned to the T.V. screen, trying to focus back on to the cooking network. To my deepest surprise, Leah came and sat beside me on the couch, putting her legs up on the coffee table. I tried to stay as still as possible for fear of making her angry, occasionally side-glancing at her. She seemed intruiged by the show. A few minutes into it she mumbled something incoherent and sighed. Maybe I could reach out to her? I thought, "Um, what was that?"

She looked down, "I can't cook, I said." seemingly shame-faced.

I bit my lip, "You want to learn?" Please, oh please don't let her reach out and strangle me.

She blinked, looking to my face, her eyes still holding bitterness yet masked by curiosity, "And you could teach?"

I nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, sure, anytime."

...And that's how it started. She began popping up at my house randomly through the weeks, asking me stuff about cooking, watching me cook, and eating dinner with Charlie and I. It was a bit awkward at first, I won't like, but eventually she started warming up to us and started opening up to me. She would occasionally throw sarcastic remarks at me, but I took it, knowing her heart held so much pain. One day, while over at my house, she completely opened up to me about Sam. She told me how she still loved him, how she didn't really hate him, and how she just wished she could take the pain away. This was around when she found out Emily was pregnant; it was hard to swallow for her, and she needed someone to lean on.

Never in my life would I have expected that person to me; nor did I expect her to cry, which I thought her incapable of doing. After that night of my giving her comfort and letting her talk without inturuption, we had become nearly best friends. Now I wouldn't use that phrase in front of anyone else or she'd snap at me; never would she be referred to as anything so girly sounding like 'best friends'. At least not in public. She became one of the best friends, other than Jacob of course, that I'd ever had. She started to lighten up and even stopped torturing Sam, happily helping Emily out as she was pregnant, and even with Serrah when she was born.

Other than that, nothing too huge has happened in my life. Jacob was still my best friend and boyfriend, but we hadn't progressed much. It didn't bother me though, because where we stood in our relationship seemed perfect. We were the best of friends, and loved each other dearly.

Because he was done with High School two years earlier, he had planned to get some kind of College degree, but never did. He felt so bad that he never was able to, after all he had to take care of the pack; I tried to console him, but he kept insisting that he wasn't good enough for me. Eventually Quil, Embry and him got together and started a small automobile fixing business. I was so proud of him for doing that, and smiled at him every time I saw them fixing cars. It was his passion after all, working with giant, oily machines. He wasn't making billions of dollars, but really, did I even need that?

As far as my job life goes, it had been pretty dead for a while. I had no idea what I wanted to be, nor did I care much about a huge career. I remember Charlie trying to convince me to be a teacher; like I'd ever do that! I can't teach to save my life! He also said stuff like: doctor, veterinarian, lawyer, sports...all of them seemed undeniably boring.

I had a strike of genius one day while cooking with Leah. We were sitting around finishing off some desserts, and it came to me; baker! Why not? I mean, I loved cooking. Seemed pretty apropriate! Now I own a small bakery situated in Forks; a _really_ small bakery. It was going well, though, because most people loved my food.

Speaking of food, I was just cooking up some dinner and expected Jacob to be over in about an hour. He eats with Charlie and I; consuming most of the food himself, just like usual.

I didn't care though, that he ate so much. Over the years I'd gotten used to feeding him and the boys just like Emily had. I'm sure I could get used to it, if our relationship progresses enough for us to have..._children_. That part scared me. If and when we get married I know Jake will want children, but I don't know for sure if I can handle that. I suppose I'll just have to take it one day at a time.

* * *

**  
**

**Tada! I did it! I got the first chapter of the sequel up!**

**I know I know it's not that amazing. I'm sorry, but I'm really just kind of...writing down random thoughts. I'll think through the rest of the chapters more, I swear. I just needed to get the base down. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE, LOVES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, SMeyer does. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Settled (Jacob's POV)

The delightful smell of Bella's cooking made it's way to my nostrils as I ran towards her house. This immediantly gave me an extra spurt of energy to hurry over; I loved her cooking. Everyone loved her cooking, actually.

It wasn't but half a minute till I found their house come into my view and I rushed up the staircase, nearly knocking down the frail door as I rushed in. My heart was beating so fast that I could barely hear anything else; not until I felt a small knock on my head that is.

I turned my eyes downward to see my beautiful Bella standing there with her apron on, holding a spatula and smirking at me, "A bit mesmerized, are we?" she chided, "You almost broke the door...again." then hit me again with the spatula.

I grinned innocently. It was true, it would've been the second time that I'd broken their door coming into the house. "It's not my fault though, Bells. I smell your food and a new wave of energy is sent through my body!"

"You mean hunger." she rolled her eyes and walked towards the counter, beginning to make our plates.

"Sure, let's call it that." I went to the table, grabbing the bigger chair, as to not break the others, and plopped down. I looked over to see her still making the plates, with that I made an exhausted sound, my voice as whiny as possible, "Bellaaaaaaa...hurry, I'm dying from starvation!"

She took the large plate off the counter, almost dropping it, and set it in front of me. "There, you large _child_. Eat up." then walked back to make Charlie's plate.

I grabbed a fork and began chomping down the food. It wasn't that I meant to eat so much or so fast, it was just...eating came so natural. I couldn't help myself, especially with Bella's cooking. I had to keep filling and filling my tank or I ran out of energy, and us wolves _need_ our energy!

Just as Charlie walked into the kitchen and sat down, I was already finishing my first plate. He chuckled, "What was that, two minutes?" looking me over and sighing, "You're going to have to make some serious money to support this boy's eating habits, Bella."

She sat between us, "Ah, yes, or he can just get used to eating smaller portions." then looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

My eyes widened in shock, "No way! I could never! I _am_ the Alpha after all, you gotta feed the Alpha as much as he wants!" I paused, "I mean, needs!"

Charlie chuckled and continued to eat his food, Bella merely smirked and poked me with her fork, "Well, then you're going to have to support all the money for your food alone...which is like feeding five extra people."

She was right though, I had to admit. I did eat a lot and I could see how that would make the bills extremely high; but c'mon, did she think that I'd make her pay for anything? Nor would I even_ let _her pay for anything. "I'm going to bring home the bacon, Bells." I winked at her.

She blushed lightly and turned to look at her plate, poking absent-mindedly at her hashbrowns. No matter how many years we had been together, I still couldn't get over her adorable tendancies; the way her brown eyes dart away from mine when I say something blunt, or when her face lights up in a beautiful crimson tint.

I could never see myself being with anyone else. Not that I could do that anyway; I_ had _imprinted on her three years ago. Not that I ever told her, no, I didn't want to. I wanted to keep things as they were, simple and care free. It was back when she did the whole party for my 17th birthday, the one on the beach. We had been dancing together under the moonlight, when I looked down at her face and automatically knew what had happened.

Sam told me I would know when it happened, and even though I knew it happened, it wasn't much different than what I had already felt about her before. If anything the only thing that changed was that I had a definite _knowing_ that I would be with her, a security even. My love for her didn't change, it had been full in capacity since the very beginning.

Because of this I had been planning since then that I would marry her. I'd been saving up money since I was 17, working small time jobs until I started the car fixing business two years back. We actually brought in a lot of money with that business; you would be surprised how many people needed work on their vehicles, how many people they told about our work, and how many people that were told came all the way to the Rez.

Since then I've had a private bank account saved up for our future together. I had built up a pretty good stash and here recently had been thinking of ways to...propose. It was time that I did what I had been saving up to do, what I had been wishing for so long.

I already had a pretty good idea started up in my head, which I intended to fulfill that very week. God only knows what her answer will be...if I don't mess up the whole thing, that is.

* * *

**  
**

**...Forgive me, readers. Oh faithful, wonderful readers. You have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't updated in so long! I have to be honest with you, the main reason I haven't is because...because...I fell out of love with Twilight. **

**It's true, my love for Twilight is pretty much gone. The only thing that keeps me even remotely interested is Taylor Lautner news...I'm serious. **

**I've had no inspiration for writing, not even my own stuff! I'm sorry, and I know you guys probably hate me...and even hate me cause this chapter is so short! Ah...but I'm going to try to start writing more again now that my Spring Semester is over at College...**

***hiff* LOVE YOU GUYS. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight I do not own. If I did? Wow, poor me. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Hints

It was a long, busy day over at my small bakery in Forks. Many people had come in and out, like usual, requesting baked goods that I was happy to make for them. With how many people that came in and how often they came, I started to wonder why everyone in Forks didn't weight 300 pounds.

I mean, my food is good, but surely not good enough to eat twice a day.

A few hours earlier Jake had called in an order; I had it made and ready for him to pick up. Just as I was putting the last pie into its box, I saw him and Embry walk in through the front.

Smiling contently, I commented, "This is a really big order, Jacob Black, how are you able to afford it?"

He leaned over the counter and gave me a quick kiss, "Oh please, like I'm spending my money on this." then paused, "Well, a little bit of it, but most of it was ordered with Sam's money in mind. He requested that I order it all."

I rose an eyebrow curiously, "Why would you need so much food? Is something going on down at the Rez?"

He nodded, "Yeah, it's Embry's birthday over here." he pointed to his friend, who was waiting by the window, "And everyone loves your food, including him. You're closing down at six right?"

I nodded, cleaning some utensils as I spoke, "Yeah, me and Jackie are closing down then."

Jackie was one of the teenagers that worked there with me. Along with her was Carrie, Thad, and Samuel. Right now Jackie was the only one on shift, along with myself.

He went behind the counter and stood behind me while I cleaned, bending down to kiss the skin on my neck, "Well I hope to see you at the party." he mumbled.

I smirked, used to his ways, "Of course I'll be there, Jake. Embry is my friend y'know."

He chuckled and turned me around, wrapping his large arms around me and pulling me into a tight hug. I didn't understand why he was being so affectionate, but shrugged it off anyway. After a few seconds into the hug he pulled away and darted to grab the food from the counter. Embry walked up and grabbed the other boxes.

I smiled, "Happy Birthday Embry!"

He half smiled, shy as usual, "Thanks. You coming to my party?"

Nodding, I handed him the last box, "Yes, I will be there. You have a good rest of the day, I'll see you later."

They nodded and waved, walking out the door. Another customer walked up and asked for 2 dozen chocolate chip cookies and 4 pies. I sighed and smiled; better save the free time for later.

---

Several hours later, Jackie and I had closed down shop and I headed directly towards the Reservation. I hadn't thought of anything to buy Embry for his birthday; assumingly he would just be happy with the baked goods, as would everyone else.

Pulling up to Jacob's house, I noticed nobody was there. The lights were off but it looked like there was a piece of paper taped to the door. After getting out of my truck and walking up to it, I read:

_Bells, we're all down at the beach. Meet us there._

_Oh, and don't walk there, we don't want you tripping on any roots. _

_Love always,_

_Jacob_

I smirked lightly; it was true that my clumsiness was so obvious. It would be just like me to trip and fall over a root on my way there, just as he said. I took his advice and reved my old trucks engine, starting my way down to the beach.

Pulling up a few yards away, I got out and started walking towards the loud group of people I knew so well. Jacob met me half way, lifting me up into a hug. I laughed and tried my best to keep breathing as he squished me close to him. When he set me down, I found my breath to speak again, "Hey."

He grabbed my hand, "Hey."

We walked up to the fire where everyone was gathered. Logs and chairs were all set around it, there was a table for food and a table for presents. It reminded me so much of Jacob's 17th birthday party 3 years before.

Jake sat on a log, to which he quickly lifted me up and sat me on his lap. I looked around to see if I could find the birthday boy; he was right in the middle of Paul and Quil, who were obviously and loudly remeniscing about their lives together as best friends.

I could see Embry's face light up in embarrassment a few times, to which he would punch each of them in the arm for their stupid ways. Not that he really minded, I could tell, it was all part of the fun.

A few minutes later I saw Leah walk up from the forrest. She smiled lightly as she saw me, "Hey."

I nodded, "Heya." smiling back. Wouldn't want to say much else; she hated being embarrassed and made to look weak. Her next destination was Serrah, who was playing with Emily a few feet away from all of us. I watched her walk up and pick up the child, who smiled and giggled at her in familiarity and love. It was wonderful to see how Leah was changing back to her happier self.

My attention was suddenly grabbed by Jacob's nuzzling into my neck. I smiled, pushing his face away gently, "Sorry, I was spacing out."

He just continued to be lovey on me, kissing lightly on my cheek a few times with a joyful look on his face. With that I giggled, trying to push him back again, "What are you doing? We're in front of everyone..."

He grabbed my hands, holding them fast, "So?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Last time I tried to stop you I broke my foot, so don't expect anything."

He laughed, "Oh I remember that. Good times." then winked at me.

"Hey, love birds!" Quil's voice interjected our thoughts. I turned to look at him. Quil was standing there, holding the birthday cake I had made earlier that day. "It's time to wish the birthday boy a happy birthday, so cuddle up later."

Jacob lifted me off of his lap and we all walked over to Embry, standing in a circle around him. Quil cleared his throat and began the all too famous 'Happy Birthday' song. We all joined in, watching Embry's eyes light up in a shy excitement. After he blew out the candles, Quil removed them then quickly shoved the cake into the birthday boys face.

What a waste of cake!

Jacob burst out into a loud laughter, as did mostly everyone else, as Embry stood there, mouth gaping. He turned to look at the culprit, who was already running down the beach to get away. I briefly heard Embry mumble, "Why I outta..." before dashing after him.

"Quil better watch out," Jacob laughed, "He may be strong, but Embry is our fastest."

I laughed with them. The night was quite enjoyable; I got to spend time with my favorite people, eating food, having fun, laughing...it was all simply wonderful.

After everyone started to leave, Jacob and I took a walk down the beach while holding hands. It felt so nice just to be around him, listening to the waves lap gently against the shore. Occasionally he would squeeze my hand, just to remind me that he was there.

"This reminds me of your birthday." I finally said, after a good fifteen minutes of silence. "Back when I threw you a party; remember?"

I saw him smirk, "Yeah, 'course I do. You're right, this is very similar."

A few more minutes of silence went by before he spoke again, "I was thinking, we should...go on a road trip."

I stopped walking;_ a road trip? _"A road trip? Why?"

He shrugged, "Just...life is so...monotonous. I want some adventure, and I want you with me."

I bit my lip, "But what about our jobs..."

"Come on, like you haven't already trained Jackie enough to take care of the shop for a few days. Plus, she could call you and fill you every day. Or every hour if you really needed that." he protested soundly, "Quil and Embry have my back with fixing cars. See?"

I shook my head, laughing, "You're so crazy."

He frowned, "You don't wanna go?"

My eyebrows furrowed, "It's not that, just saying...you're crazy." I paused, "...Where do you wanna go anyway?"

He smiled again, very lightly, "Well, actually it's not even a road trip cause we'd have to take a plane to get there..." then smiled bigger, "I was thinking the sunny beaches of the Keys in Florida."

My mouth gaped, "Seriously?! Really?!" The sun! Oh how I had missed the sun! "That would be...that would be _great!_"

He laughed at my response, "So you wanna go then, right?"

I nodded, kissing his hand, "Yes yes. When can we go?"

His other hand reached into his back pocket, pulling out two tickets then waving them in front of my face, "How 'bout tomorrow."

You've got to me kidding me.

* * *

**Huzzah! Chapter 3! Only took...forever! Wow. Sorry 'bout that. **

**I wasn't even thinking about writing this (have been working on some original stories, actually), until I got a review from an 'anonymous' person by the name of 'amberr'. If you are reading this, then feel pleased because it was you who made me want to keep writing this story!!!**

**I hope to get chapter 4 up soon since I finally know where this story is going!!!**

**Tootles!**


End file.
